Chamboule tout
by Nahel
Summary: Ce n'est pas une fanfiction! Juste quelque chose que je tenais à faire partager. pour plus de détail entrez dans le premier chapitre et attisez votre curiosité! Pour ceux qui oserait franchir le pas, Merci pour votre attention!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous qui passez par là!

Ceci n'est pas une fiction à proprement parler. C'est une ébauche, une idée qui me turlupinait depuis un moment et que j'ai du poser sur papier pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Malheureusement, je pense que vous connaissez le problème: je n'ai pas particulièrement le temps ni l'inspiration pour continuer moi même cet embryon d'histoire. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter d'autres qui pourraient avoir l'un et l'autre et développer cette idée.

Maintenant vous pouvez faire demi tour si la curiosité ne vous pousse pas plus avant. Merci de votre attention et excusez moi d'avoir empiété sur votre temps^^

Maintenant pour ceux qui voudrait "cliquer plus loin" voila quelques petite information, histoire de vous appâter davantage ou de vous faire quitter cette page aussi vite que vous y êtes venue^^

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif avec un peu de voyage dans le temps.

Harry à un jumeau. (non ce n'est pas forcement qu'il y a erreur sur la personne concernant la prophétie, c'est même pas garantie qu'il y ait une prophétie vu que la fiction commence juste avant cette fameuse nuit de Halloween^^)

Harry maitre de la mort.

Et enfin ...non c'est tout je crois^^ Le personnage principal du chapitre n'est pas Harry mais si je vous donne son identité, je gâche la fête...quoi que...J'ai déjà vendu la mèche^^

Merci de votre attention!

Bonne lecture si vous continuez! Sinon tant pis à une autre fois peut être!


	2. Chapter 2

Un puissant flash lumineux. La sensation d'être aveuglé par une puissante lumière. Voilà les premières informations qui traversèrent son esprit alors qu'il clignait désespérément des yeux pour chasser les vestiges de cet étrange malaise. De la lumière ? Des couleurs ? Voilà qui était plus que surprenant. Il s'était attendu aux ténèbres, au froid. Au néant. C'était ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver de l'autre côté du Voile. Aucun doute pour lui, il était mort. Sa vie avait pris fin alors il ne s'expliquait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver dans ce salon lumineux et chaleureux.

Son esprit comme engourdis peinait à comprendre et rassembler les informations que ses sens lui communiquaient, comme le souffle erratique de sa respiration, la sensation du bois dans sa main droite, la chaleur de la cheminée devant lui, la douceur du tapis sous ses fesses, l'odeur de chocolat et de cannelle mélangé au fragrance délicate d'un parfum féminin. Toutes ses informations se bousculaient dans sa tête mais une seule et unique question tournait dans la seule zone de son esprit encore capable de raisonner : « Comment tout ceci était il possible ? »

Il était mort. Point final. Rideau ! Mort de vieillesse après une vie bien rempli et digne d'un homme comme lui. Sa vie n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille et il avait dû surmonter son lot d'épreuve. Il avait fait des erreurs de jeunesse et fait quelques mauvais choix, par dépit, peur ou ambition mais n'avait cependant, d'après lui, aucune raison de rougir de son existence.

En toute honnêteté, il devait reconnaître avoir fait quelques choix plus que douteux moralement, mais dans la société où il évoluait, il savait que la pitié et la charité pouvaient être des preuves de faiblesse qui pouvaient coûter chère. Il avait juste tout fait pour maintenir son nom et son rang à leur véritable place, tout en haut de la hiérarchie.

Bref, il était mort et ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans ce salon inconnu. Rien dans ses souvenirs ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi et comment il se retrouvait assis là sur le tapis devant cette cheminée avec une respiration haletante faisant penser qu'il avait couru bien plus que sa condition physique ne le lui permettait. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois ou il avait été capable de courir. A bien y regarder les souvenirs de sa vie passée étaient tout aussi confus que sa capacité à raisonner. Seule sa mort restait un fait certain.

Il examina la pièce, essayant de repérer quelque chose de familier dans le décors qui l'entourait et ses premières constations ne lui plurent pas. Tout lui paraissait démesurément grand. Enfin, tout le mobilier qu'il pouvait discerner lui semblait avoir été taillé pour des géants alors que sa main qu'il agita devant ses yeux lui parut minuscule. Tout comme le cube recouvert d'illustration d'animaux qu'il tenait. L'objet en bois occupait toute la paume de sa petite main potelée. Il fronça les sourcils puis avisant d'autre cubes entassés devant lui pour former une pyramide bancale menaçant de s'écrouler à tout instant, il déposa l'objet dessus avec délicatesse.

Comme il s'y était attendu l'empilement maladroit s'effondra sans plus d'avertissement. Cependant, il se figea ses mains se crispant malgré lui sur le tapis. S' il avait bien vu les cubes s'écrouler, il n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit. Pas un son. Il voulu crier tout en portant ses mains à ses oreilles pour s'arracher aux maléfices qui l'empêchait de percevoir les sons, mais là aussi aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Du moins aucun son qu'il fut à même d'entendre.

Et puis il se sentit soulever. De peur il s'agita, tentant d'échapper à la poigne qui le soulevait du tapis. Quelqu'un venait apparemment de le saisir par derrière et le portait pour le mettre sur ce qui aurait pu être des genoux confortable, si la peur ne lui avait pas fait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait. Il ferma les yeux se débattant contre l'emprise qui pourtant n'avait rien de contraignante et qui il s'en aperçu rapidement se voulait rassurante.

Il sentit une petite main fraîche se poser sur son front et ressentit une vague de calme l'envahir. En plus de la personne qui le berçait tendrement il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui tentait de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger que tout allait bien. Rassuré malgré lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans un regard vert émeraude qu'une vie ne suffirait pas à oublier.

La petite main bougea sur son front formant des cercles apaisant alors qu'une autre plus grande dégageait son front des mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchait de voir la personne qui le berçait.

Impossible !

Son regard fixait la femme qui le tenait dans ses bras et dont les yeux brillaient de la même couleur verte incroyable que celle du bambin assis juste à côté d'eux. Cette femme ne pouvait être que la mère de l'enfant qui lui massait gentiment les tempes. Cette femme ne pouvait pas le câliner comme si elle était sa propre mère.

Impossible !

Pourtant il ne fallait pas de grand talent d'observation pour remarquer le lien de parenté entre les deux personnes qui affichaient en cet instant le même air concerné à son endroit. Comme si vraiment ils le considéraient comme appartenant à leur famille. Comme si sa place se trouvait là parmi eux. Lily Poter ne pouvait pas se tenir là devant lui vivante ! Le petit garçon qui le regardait légèrement inquiet ne pouvait pas être Harry Potter !

Impossible !

Elle était morte. Décédée, il y avait plusieurs dizaines d'années. Assassinée par le dernier et le plus puissant des mages noirs que la Terre ait jamais porté. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir là devant lui et lui faire des papouilles comme s'il était son enfant !

Tout comme Potter ne pouvait pas être ce bambin de un an qui s'inquiétait de sa personne et tentait de le réconforter. Harry Potter avait été un de ces hommes qui marque leur temps et leur époque avant de disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace, ni explication sinon une légende qui perdurerait certainement pour faire concurrence à celle de Merlin lui même.

Impossible !

Pourtant il devait bien se faire une raison. Il était bien dans les bras de Lily Potter. Une née de moldu à la chevelure auburn qui le câlinait comme s'il était l'un de ses enfants. Le petit Harry se tenait bien devant lui et lui souriait, visiblement satisfait qu'il est arrêté de pleurer.

Le petit brun babilla même dans un langage enfantin. Incompréhensible pour lui. Aucun son ne lui parvenait mais ce n'était pas le seul handicap qui empêchait sa compréhension. Il pouvait juste décrypter sur les lèvres du gamin, des syllabes sans queue ni tête. Trop petit encore pour que le langage parlé du bambin qu'était Harry est un sens pour ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le pratiquer.

« Fan. Fan » Semblait répéter le gamin brun avec un sourire rassurant. Aucune idée du sens, si seulement il y en avait un , derrière cette syllabe.

Harry enleva sa main de son front et il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner en tendant sa main pour rétablir le contact apaisant avec l'autre garçon qui sembla satisfait quand sa main agrippa la sienne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient la même taille. Il avait le même âge que le fils de Lily Potter. Il était de nouveau un enfant. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Impossible aurait-il voulu crier une nouvelle fois. Mais en toute logique et à quelques mois près, il devait bien reconnaître que Potter et lui avait bien le même âge. Ils avaient été à Poudlard ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas été amis mais au fils du temps ils avaient appris à se côtoyer sans se rentrer dedans à tout bout de champ. Oh, il avait fallut des années pour qu'ils puissent se parler sans en venir à leur baguette. Tout une vie d'adulte avait à peine suffit à calmer leur tempérament. Et puis Potter avait disparut et le monde avait continuer de tourner pour Draco Malfoy.

Draco, à contre cœur, devait admettre que l'absence de Potter avait quelque peu rendu insipide les joutes orales qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à débuter au sein du Magenmagot. Draco reconnaissait avec une certaine fierté qu'il aimait polémiquer rien que pour le plaisir de s'entendre parler et relever le défi de convaincre les autres que son point de vue était le plus acceptable. Il ne comptait plus les discussions et les échanges de réparties cinglantes qui avaient rythmé la vie politique du monde sorcier anglais quand Potter et lui s'affrontaient pour leurs idées de la reconstruction politique et économique après la fin de leurs études.

Pas que Potter lui ait manqué, une fois qu'il eut disparut sans laisser de trace. Non, juste que personne n'avait son pareil pour échanger avec lui sur les lois et les nouvelles réglementations du monde magique. Argumenter et palabrer avait perdu de son intérêt sans personne pour relever ce challenge et répondre à ses attaques. Draco n'avait cependant pas arrêter de s'opposer aux projets de loi qui lui paraissaient trahir son idée d'un monde magique stable à l'économie fleurissante.

Draco chassa ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur sa situation présente. Il s'y connaissait suffisamment en magie pour savoir que le noble art ne pouvait pas expliquer cet étrange phénomène qui l'avait conduit dans ce salon qui bien que chaleureux, ne lui rappelait rien qu'il eut pu connaître au cour de son existence .

Bien évidemment il y avait de nombreux événements incroyable qui étaient possible grâce à la magie et à la maîtrise des arts oubliés. Surtout si on incluait le nom de Potter dans l'équation. Draco n'avait pas d'exemple précis lui revenant en mémoire à cet instant. Hormis le fait que Potter était le seul à avoir jamais survécu à l'avada kedavra ! Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler qu'une telle chose fut possible. D'ailleurs de quoi s'agissait-il exactement ? Il était bien incapable de le dire.

Draco ne savait pas quoi penser de sa situation. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué. Le mouvement que faisait Lily Potter pour le bercer n'arrangeait pas sa capacité à rester éveiller. Tout comme l'étrange vague de calme que lui envoyait le petit Harry. Mais elle, il arrivait à l'identifier, même s'il se demandait comment le bambin de un an faisait pour communiquer avec lui grâce à sa magie.

Draco n'avait aucun doute la dessus. Il avait suffisamment côtoyer Potter pour reconnaître sa signature magique entre toute. Et même si elle n'était pas aussi mature que dans son souvenir, il était impossible de se méprendre sur la nature même de la force apaisante qui le traversait et chassait l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait à se retrouver dans cette situation qui le dépassait.

Il papillonna des yeux, luttant de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts mais ne parvint pas à résister plus qu'une minute. Il s'endormit paisiblement la tête empli de question.

« _T'en a mis du temps à t'endormir. Je ne te pensais pas si résistant Malfoy. »_

Cette voix. Draco la reconnut sans aucune difficulté. En même temps, il n'était pas franchement surpris. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien lui donner une explication sur l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, ce ne pouvait être que l'un des proches concernés. Potter.

Potter devait savoir. Il ne pu s'empêcher cependant de maudire son ancien camarade de classe pour avoir oser l'impliquer dans ses plans foireux.

« _C'est pas très amical comme salutation, Malfoy ! Après toutes ses années, tu pourrais faire un effort et te montrer conciliant. » _Reprit la voix avec sarcasme.

Draco se garda bien de répondre, grommelant pour lui même qu'il aurait bien encore pu se passer de la présence de Potter dans sa tête encore un grand nombre d'année. D'ailleurs comment se faisait-il que le sauveur du monde magique soit en train de lui parler ? En y réfléchissant un peu, Draco était prêt à parier que Potter devait non seulement savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais il devait avoir tout manigancé. Draco voulait un responsable pour sa confusion et Potter avait toujours été en quelque sorte sa cible, son bouc émissaire favoris.

« _Je le reconnais ce n'est pas faux. »_ Admit la voix de Potter avec un petit rire amusé et un rien de désinvolture qui fit voir rouge à son interlocuteur.

_« A quoi tu joues, Potter ! »_ Se révolta Draco dans son fort intérieur. Il avait impression d'être redevenu un adolescent. De se retrouver à nouveau à Poudlard à l'époque où lui et le brun se battaient comme deux coqs pour marquer leur territoire.

_« Et bien disons que j'avais envie d'une autre vie. Tu vois dans celle d'avant j'ai pris un démarrage plutôt désagréable. Et j'ai eu envie de tout recommencer avec mes parents et une véritable famille pour m'élever et voir ou cela me conduirait... »_

_« Excellente idée ! » _L'interrompit Draco sarcastique.

L'idée de reprendre sa vie à zero ne l'enchantait pas. Devoir tout recommencer ne lui disait rien. Il avait accepter sa vie et ses choix en faisant sien le credo que ce qui était fait l'était et qu'on ne pouvait revenir dessus. Même avec la magie, il était impossible de réparer certaines erreurs du passée et il était assez bien placé pour savoir le prix qui en résultait.

« _Si c'est ton tripe, vas y ! Retourne faire sa peau à Face de Serpent ! Mais vas y sans moi ! Ne me mêle pas à tes chimères ! »_

_« C'était bien mon intention mais il y a certaines contraintes et règles à respecter qui font que je ne peux pas le faire seul. » _Admit sans difficulté Potter avec dans le ton de sa voix une petite mou désappointée quant il fit allusion aux règles.

_«Embauche Weasley ou Granger, je suis certain qu'ils te suivront... » _Argua Draco avec colère.

_« Les règles ne l'autorisent pas. » _Répondit Potter dans un soupir résigné. « _Pour que tout change, il faut ajouter ou déplacer un fils sur le métier à tisser. Et c'est ce que je veux tout changer. Si c'était effectivement pour tout revivre à l'identique, autant laisser tomber l'idée...»_

_« Tu es fou, Potter ?! De quoi tu parles ? »_

Draco ne comprenait rien aux révélations que lui faisaient le golden boy de Griffondor. Il ne pouvait imaginer que Potter l'ait choisit lui plutôt que ses deux acolytes de toujours. Granger et Weasley avaient toujours suivit Potter dans ses aventures alors pourquoi ne pas continuer même après la mort ? Mais ce qui l'effrayait davantage que d'avoir été recruté par Potter pour son foutu projet, était bien le maudit projet en question. Draco ne comprenait pas ce que Potter entendait par « Tout changer »

_« Oh excuses moi, Draco. Un petit sang-pur comme toi ne connaît certainement pas les Parques. C'est fou comme les mythes et légendes moldu et sorcièrs sont pourtant lié. Et vraiment il est dommage que les sorciers aient oublié les légendes de leur passé et se désintéressent de la culture moldu.» _Se moqua Potter avec un rire rauque.

_« Que vas tu me sortir encore ? Croire aux contes de Beedle le barde, comme un enfant trottant dans les jupes de sa mère ne va certainement pas m'expliquer à quoi tu peux bien jouer... »_

_« Désolé de t'interrompre, Draco mais effectivement il y a un lien entre les contes et ta situation. Même si les informations contenu à l'intérieur ne sont qu'une infime parcelle de ce qu'il faut comprendre pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de ta situation. »_Répondit plus sérieusement Harry en retrouvant son calme devant le scepticisme de Draco.

_« Je suis mort. Un point c'est tout. Laisse moi à mon éternité ! »_

_« Vrai, et non car j'ai besoin de toi. »_ Insista fermement Potter.

_« Pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de t'obéir. »_ Marmonna Draco sur un ton renfrogné.

_« Oh mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu as déjà été introduit dans le dessin de ce monde à la place que je voulais pour toi ! Aucun moyen pour toi de faire machine arrière ! Du moins temps que je ne l'autoriserais pas !»_ Rigola Harry et étrangement Draco se sentit frissonner sous ce rire. _« Avoue que j'aurais pu te choisir pire destin que celui d'être mon jumeau dans ce monde... »_

_« Jumeau ? » _Bégaya Draco abasourdi.

Il ne s'était pas vu physiquement. Il avait juste compris qu'il était de nouveau un enfant mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans la peau d'un Potter. Encore moins dans la peau du jumeau du survivant. Potter n'avait jamais eut de frère.

_«Dans notre dimension, c'est exact, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je veux une famille. Je veux pouvoir grandir auprès de mes parents. Seulement pour exhausser mon souhait, Les Parques doivent suivre quelques règles pour ne pas provoquer l'effondrement des piliers du monde qu'elles ont creé pour m'exhausser. »_

Il y eut un court instant de silence pendant lequel Potter le laissa digérer les dernières informations mais le griffondor reprit la parole bien avant que Draco ne puisse exprimer ses doutes et ses objections. Et surtout son indignation à être utiliser comme un vulgaire pion sur le vaste échiquier de la destiné. Surtout quand celle-ci semblait se plier au bon vouloir de Potter !

_« Bref, je vais t'épargner certains détails techniques pour le moment. Cela ne t'apporterais qu'une migraine carabinée et nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire d'en discuter plus tard. Je serais toujours là pour te guider, pas physiquement mais dans ton esprit et à nous deux nous... »_

_« Détails ! Détails ! » _S'emporta Draco. _« Ne te fout pas de ma gueule, Potter ! Je ne vois pas en quoi devenir le jumeau simplet du survivant , un faire valoir pour ta majesté... »_

_« Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les chose. » _Le coupa sèchement Harry.

_« Et je vais te croire ! Pourquoi alors suis je sourd et muet , si ce n'est pour m'humilier!Pour faire de moi ton larbin ! »_

_« Ah ça !Tu n'es pas muet, juste sourd » _Expliqua Potter sur un ton penaud.

_« Cela fait effectivement une différence significative. » _Ironisa Draco_._

_« Ce sont les règles. Uniquement les règles, Draco. Pour exhausser mon souhait, il fallait un fils de la tapisserie qui existait dans mon monde d'origine mais qui ne m'était pas attaché par le cœur mais avec qui cependant j'étais lié par une relation d'égal à égal. Toi seul faisait l'affaire alors nous avons attendu que ton heure vienne, pour que les Parques puissent enfin tirer ton fils de la tapisserie de notre monde et le passer dans celui de ce monde ci. Malheureusement cela demande un sacrifice. »_

_« C'est ce qui me rend sourd ? »_

_« Oui et non. Les Parques ont décidé que vu ta capacité d'écoute dans ta vie précédente, que franchement tu n'avais pour ainsi dire pas développer, tu pourrais très bien perdre ce sens plus qu'un autre...Et peut être apprendre à écouter autrement. »_

_« Et si je ne veux pas. Si je refuse... »_ Tenta Draco avec une pointe de défi qui fit sourire Harry

_« Il est déjà trop tard. Comme je te l'ai dit, ton fil est introduit dans le dessin de ce monde et seul un Maître de la mort pourrait l'en retirer, avant la fin déjà déterminé par les Parques. Malheureusement pour toi, je suis le seul maître de la mort à disposition en ce moment et bien évidemment je refuse de libérer ton fil. »_

**A vous de voir...  
**

**Edit du 8/5/15: **A ceux qui parmi vous voudrait lire une histoire reprenant la trame de cette ébauche, je vous invite à lire la fiction, Chamboule le Monde /s/11235521/1/Chamboule-le-Monde, écrite par Le Poussin Fou


End file.
